1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to termination circuits and methods therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to termination circuits that provide fast and efficient clamping for signals transmitted via transmission lines in electronic systems.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In the design and implementation of electronic systems (such as digital computers, consumer/commercial electronic devices, or the like), particularly those employing integrated circuits, undesired transmission line effects are of a particular concern. As signals travel down transmission lines, e.g., traces on a printed circuit board, reflections may occur on the lines. The reflections are due to, for example, mismatched impedances between the receiver circuit and the line, which may cause the signal to reflect back and forth, giving rise to ringing. These reflections and other undesired transmission lines effect are exacerbated as the operating speed of the signal increases. If left uncorrected, the reflections may cause the signal""s voltage to swing outside of the defined xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d voltage levels, thereby causing the receiving device to incorrectly interpret the signal received and generate erroneous results.
To address this problem, a variety of techniques have been tried in the prior art. One such technique is shown in FIG. 1 illustrating a termination circuit 100 includes a top active clamping device 102 and a bottom active clamping device 104. In the circuit 100, the top active clamping device 102 is implemented by a p-channel MOS device 132 and serves to clamp the signal on a transmission line 106 at about a second reference voltage (e.g., VDD). On the other hand, bottom active clamping device 104 is implemented by an n-channel MOS device 120 and serves to clamp the signal on transmission line 106 at a first reference voltage (e.g., ground or GND). In accordance with the convention utilized herein, the top devices are employed to clamp the voltage level of the signal on the transmission line at its upper range (e.g., to about VDD), while the bottom devices are employed to clamp the voltage level of the signal at its lower range (e.g., to about ground).
The source of MOS device 132 can be coupled to VDD while the source of MOS device 120 can be coupled to ground. The drains of devices 132 and 120 are both coupled to transmission line 106 as shown. Referring now to bottom active clamping device 104, a gate 114 of MOS device 120 is coupled to both the gate and drain of a bottom threshold reference device 113 having an input impedance r1. As shown in FIG. 1, bottom threshold reference device 113 includes an n-channel MOS device 118, which is arranged in a gate-to-drain connected configuration.
When sufficient current flows into the drain of n-channel MOS device 118 the current may be sourced from any conventional current sourcing arrangement, which is shown symbolically by current source 116 in FIG. 1), gate 114 of bottom active clamping device 104 is biased at about one threshold voltage VT of n-channel MOS device 118 above ground. Typically, the voltage at gate 114 is biased at the threshold voltage VT of n-channel MOS device 118 plus a small amount of overdrive voltage necessary to sustain the current through device 118.
When the signal on transmission line 106 begins to reflect and dips below ground, i.e., as soon as the potential difference between the gate of n-channel MOS device 120 of bottom active clamping device 104 and its source exceeds VT, n-channel device 120 begins to conduct to source current from its drain, which is connected to ground as shown in FIG. 1. Accordingly, the signal is clamped at about or slightly below ground. As noted, gate 114 of n-channel device 120 is typically biased slightly above VT. Consequently, it is typically the case that n-channel device 120 begins to conduct when the signal on transmission line 106 is slightly above ground (e.g., perhaps 0.1 V above ground). In this manner, n-channel device 120 would be in full conduction when the signal on transmission line 106 dips below ground.
A similar arrangement exists with reference to gate 130 of the p-channel MOS device 132 of top active clamping device 102 in that the gate 130 of MOS device 132 is coupled to both the gate and drain of a top threshold reference device 111 having an input impedance r2. More particularly, the gate 130 is coupled to the gate and drain of p-channel MOS device 134. The source of p-channel MOS device 130 is coupled to VDD as shown. When sufficient current flows out of the drain of p-channel device 134, gate 130 of p-channel device 132 is biased at about VDD-VT, where VT is the threshold voltage of p-channel MOS device 134. Actually, gate 130 of p-channel device 132 is biased slightly below this value (VDD-VT) due to the presence of the overdrive voltage necessary to sustain current through p-channel MOS device 134.
When the signal on transmission line 106 begins to reflect and rises above VDD, p-channel MOS device 132 turns on to clamp this signal at about VDD. Due to the presence of the aforementioned overdrive voltage, p-channel MOS device 132 typically turns on slightly before the voltage level of the signal on transmission line 106 reaches VDD, thereby ensuring that p-channel MOS device 132 is fully turned on when the signal""s voltage level exceeds VDD.
As well known in the art, all junction type devices (including transistors) have intrinsic capacitance loading between the various junctions commonly referred to as parasitic capacitance. One such parasitic component particularly relevant to the inventive termination circuit are referred to as MOSFET capacitances. These parasitic components are mainly responsible for the intrinsic delay of logic gates. FIG. 2 illustrates a typical MOSFET 200 having associated junction parasitic capacitances represented as lumped elements between the device terminals. Based on their physical origins, the parasitic device capacitances can be classified into two major groups: (1) oxide-related capacitances and (2) junction capacitances. In the example shown, the gate-oxide-related capacitances are Cgd (gate-to-drain capacitance), Cgs (gate-to-source capacitance), and Cgb (gate-to-substrate capacitance). It is well known in the art that the gate-to-channel capacitance is distributed and voltage dependent, and consequently, all of the oxide-related capacitances described here changes with the bias conditions of the transistor. Note that the total gate oxide capacitance is mainly determined by the parallel-plate capacitance between the gate and the underlying structures. Hence, the magnitude of the oxide-related capacitances is very closely related to (1) the gate oxide thickness, and (2) the area of the MOSFET gate.
Referring back to FIG. 1, the gate to drain parasitic capacitance Cgd1 (associated with transistor 132) and Cgd2 (associated with transistor 120) degrade the clamping performance of the termination circuit 100 by causing the gate voltages of the clamping transistors 132 and 120 to vary in relation to the input voltage rise or fall on the transmission line 106. In some cases, this variation in gate voltage can be hundreds of millivolts.
In addition to the presence of the parasitic capacitances Cgd1 and Cgd2 that degrade the clamping performance of the termination circuit 100, DC power in excess of that required by the current source 116 is dissipated due to what is referred to as the short channel effect. Currents Ip and In are always flowing in the bias voltage generator circuits 111 and 113, respectively. However currents that may be an order of magnitude greater than bias currents Ip and In can flow in the clamping transistors when there exists both a voltage between the source and drain of greater than a threshold voltage, and also a voltage between the source and gate of approximately a threshold voltage (or more). These short channel effect currents are present whether or not that particular FET is required at a particular point in the operation of the circuit 100. For example, even though it is only the transistor 120 that is needed to clamp the transmission line 106 to ground, the transistor 132 is generating short channel current which is many times greater than Ip adding unnecessarily to the DC power dissipation of the termination circuit 100.
In view of the foregoing, there are desired improved termination circuits and methods therefor that advantageously provide fast and efficient clamping for signals transmitted via transmission lines in electronic systems, particularly signals having low operating voltage ranges.
The present invention describes, in one embodiment, to an active termination circuit for clamping a signal on a transmission line in an electronic device. The active termination circuit includes a bottom clamping transistor coupled to a first potential having a bottom clamping transistor control node arranged for clamping the signal at about a first reference voltage, and a bottom threshold reference transistor coupled to a first reference voltage supply configured to supply the first reference voltage. The first threshold reference transistor provides a first bias voltage to the bottom clamping transistor control node that biases the bottom clamping transistor control node at about a first threshold voltage above the first reference voltage. The first threshold voltage represents a threshold voltage of the first clamping transistor. The active termination circuit also includes a top clamping transistor coupled to a second potential having a top clamping transistor control node arranged for clamping the signal at about a second reference voltage and a top threshold reference transistor coupled to a second reference voltage supply configured to supply the second reference voltage. The top threshold reference transistor provides a second bias voltage to the top clamping transistor control node that biases the top clamping transistor control node at about a second threshold voltage below the second reference voltage. The second threshold voltage represents a top clamping transistor threshold voltage reference voltage. The active circuit further includes an inverter unit having an inverter unit input node coupled to the transmission line and an inverter unit output node, a first stabilizing capacitor coupled between the bottom clamping transistor control node and the inverter unit output node, and a second stabilizing capacitor coupled between the top clamping transistor control node and the inverter unit output node.
In another embodiment, a method of clamping a signal on a transmission line to one of a first and a second reference voltage using the active clamping circuit is described.
In yet another embodiment, the stabilizing capacitors are respectively replaced by resistors
In yet another embodiment, the stabilizing capacitors are each coupled to an associated resistor.
In still another embodiment, the resistors are incorporated into the inverter unit.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed descriptions and studying the various drawings.